


Lightweight

by RubyFiamma



Series: Daily Life Arc {Future Vongola Edition} [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drunk!Hibari, Established Relationship, Filming, Fluff and Humor, Living Together, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino films a very trashed Hibari at four in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightweight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/gifts).



> Based on this [post](http://rubyfiamma.tumblr.com/post/121512457732/weloveshortvideos-he-actually-told-the-time).

 

**Lightweight**

* * *

 

It's quarter to four in the morning when Dino hears the scrape of metal against metal, the dragged out clinking of the keys against the lock.

He's a little irritated, if he's being totally honest. It's not unusual for Kyoya to come home at this hour but it isn't unusual for Kyoya to not keep in contact during the day and explain himself or his whereabouts either. But perhaps there's a good reason as to why he's arriving home at four in the morning. In their line of work it's not like it isn't possible, but it had better be good if it's going to keep him in Dino's good graces.

He can't explain what possesses him to pick up his cellphone and open the video app, maybe for insurance purposes, but whatever the reason, Dino waits patiently in the genkan and watches Kyoya's entry through the front door play out on his screen.

When the door opens, it's with a slow sweep of motion, like Kyoya is attempting quiet, but the last five minutes of him loudly clashing the keys against the lock negates that completely. His back is turned to Dino, and when he makes it across the threshold and around the door itself, Dino can see the slight jar and sway in each of his steps, and the halting screech of his rubber soles on the tile in each stall of his footsteps is a telltale sign the other is attempting to gain substantial traction to prevent him falling flat on his face.

"Oh my god," Dino finds himself blurting. "Look at how _drunk_ you are."

Kyoya turns abruptly, nearly whacking his head on the edge of the door as he attempts to close it. He scowls like he's furious and if he notices Dino filming him, he doesn't make comment about it. All the more reason for Dino to suspect the other is drunk.

"I am not drunk," Kyoya says, slow and deliberate like silver coats his tongue, careful enunciation of each word that slips out of his mouth. If it weren't for the fact that the other looked like he was about to kiss the floor at any second, Dino would have no trouble believing him.

"Yes you are," Dino insists. "I thought you didn't like drinking."

"Shut up," Kyoya sneers, looking like he's having a lot of trouble staying stationary on his feet and he's squinting like he's trying to focus on narrowing down the amount of bodies he sees in front of him. "I'll bite you to death."

"Mhm," Dino nods. "Sure you will. Which one of me will you be taking a swing at?" He's trying hard not to laugh, and it's harder to remember he's angry at the other for coming home this late and drunk in the first place. Kyoya will have a lot of explaining to do, and Dino suspects it'll be easier to get it out of him once he's had the chance to sober up.

"I am not fucking drunk," Kyoya reiterates, just as firm and stern as the first time he claimed this false truth.

Dino raises an eyebrow, can feel the smugness of validation tug at the corners of his mouth. "Oh really? Can you tell the time?" He points to the clock on the wall in the entryway and prepares to stifle a laugh when he's proven right and Kyoya makes a fool out of himself on film and Dino can later use this in some form of beneficial extortion.

Kyoya lifts a finger and his mouth drops open like he had been preparing to deny his inebriation once more but he gives a short nod and a wag of his finger and it is getting harder and harder for Dino to hold back the threatening explosion of laughter that keeps pushing at his gut for release.

"Yes."

That's it, it's simple and affirmative and he turns to face the large clock that nearly takes up the wall's surface entirely and Dino holds the camera steady to catch Kyoya's epic fail on video.

He points an accusatory finger at the face of the clock, his brows knit pensive and his ice-steel eyes narrow like he's posing intimidation, except to Dino he looks absolutely adorable with his hair spilling messily over his eyes, the rose dust of alcohol-flushed cheeks and the way the snub of his nose crinkles up in disdain.

He inhales and exhales a breath like he's exasperated, stabbing the glass of the clock with his finger. "I am not fucking drunk."

It's as clear and slur-free as day and Dino cannot keep his laughter in at all. It comes out in a chortle at first but then it escalates into something heartier, bellowing cackling is what it sounds like and Dino finds himself on his knees on the floor, the video long since stopped recording.

"What are you laughing at?" Kyoya growls, and Dino feels the pointed tip of the other's shoe nudging him in the ribs. Dino sits back on his heels and there are wet streaks tacked to his cheeks from tears he must have cried during his hysterical fit of laughter.

"You," he simply answers, tugging at Kyoya's pant leg. It's an urge to meet him half way, any anger he had toward the other has faded just as quickly as it came, bleeding out of his blood into a mirthful disposition. However, with Kyoya already so light on his feet, it's enough force that the other loses his balance and tips forward, toppling over into Dino's arms that have already reached out reflexively to catch him.

"I'm definitely going to bite you to death for that," he mumbles into Dino's hair. The alcohol is twice as strong of a smell up close but it doesn't make Dino want to kiss him any less. And he does, with both of them on their knees in the middle of the genkan and Dino's phone abandoned by the shoe cupboard, Dino tangles his fingers through the other's inky strands and presses his lips to the warmth of the Kyoya's. He can feel Kyoya capitulating under his mouth, the tension in his muscles relaxing bodily as he melts into the kiss. It doesn't last long, with the relaxation comes the slide of the other's mouth off Dino's lips in quite the comical gesture and Kyoya's sleep-heavy weight; soon he's as malleable as putty in Dino's arms. He bumps the other's head softly with his shoulder, not enough to startle him awake but enough to stir the other into alertness.

"Kyoya — wake up, you can't fall asleep in the doorway."

"Take me to bed, herbivore," Kyoya murmurs then, slurred and hazy with the sound of sleep.

"Okay," Dino agrees but he'll have to drag Kyoya to the couch rather than lug him up the stairs, since the other is long past the point of helping himself. He plans on showing the video to Kyoya tomorrow, but not without making copies at first and definitely not on his phone to avoid the guaranteed destruction. He knows Kyoya will deny it, even though it's clear to any that he _was_ drunk. And despite seeing the proof for himself, Dino knows he can't argue with his own logic, and the logic Kyoya will likely use against him.

Kyoya couldn't have been drunk because — well because when he was asked to tell the time, he actually told the time.


End file.
